Secret of the Stars
by UnKawaiiBazooka
Summary: With 3 new clans set long after the main series everythign is different! Eventually a prophecy arrives that could change everything! Im not good at the summarys just read the fic! Its T just in case. My first fanfic!
1. Alleigeances

_**AN: o hai guyz. dis iz mah furst stroy. onli allegeences rite nao. no flamerz plz. this taekz plaec lik sooo long afta teh sereez lik u don evin kno. they evin chaged da clanz! thx 2 mah frend Sin 4 prereedin!**_

**HillClan - **This clan, as its name suggests, is set among hilly lands with scattered trees, even some small forests, here and there. There's a abandoned, ruined Twolegplace to the south, and to the north of it is a large tunnel system rich with prey - and foxes too. Recently, due to unknown circumstances, there has been an abundance of mice made of candy.

**Leader: **Lightstar - a bright yellow tabby tom with a lightbulb hooked up to his skull who always glows.

**Deputy: **Dubstepfall - a dark purple she with rainbow music equalizers on her fur and a black tuft of hair.

**Medicine Cat: **Serpenttail - a bright green she with fur puffs by her neck resembling cobra frills.

**Warriors: **Moonsong - a beautiful shining silver tabby she with midnight-blue and nightshade-purple flecks in her fur and a black moon marking on her forehead. Her eyes are rainbow. **Apprentice, Betapaw**

Animechan - a kawaii white-furred she with pink hair.

Coffeeclaw - a she with fur that fades from light brown to dark brown. **Apprentice, Corpsepaw**

Spookyskull - a black tom with a cat's skeleton on his back.

Oreopath - a sleek black and white tuxedo tom. **Apprentice, Alphapaw**

Shatteredsoul - three green-blue speckled toms who share a mind.

Gearfoot - a bright orange tom with a synthetic steampunk leg.

Darkfang - a black tom with red stripes on his legs and tail.

Electronicvision - a silver tabby she with a television for a head.

Totembark - an oak wooden tom with a small tree growing as his tail. **Apprentice, Stretchpaw**

Chimaera - a orange-brown she with a lion's mane and a snake for a tail. Can breath fire.

Gabenose - a somewhat overweight tom who wears glasses and twoleg clothes. But he sure is worth the weight.

Rainbowwhisker - a light pink-and-ginger mottled she with rainbow whiskers.

Fuzzyfur - a calico she with ridiculous amounts of fuzzy fur.

Sinwhisper - a light red she with a blade at the end of her tail and black ribbons in her fur.

**Apprentices: **Rubberpaw - a tortoiseshell she wearing copious amounts of Silly Bandz.

Corpsepaw - a grey-and-yellow tom who is slowly rotting away.

Alphapaw - a light orange tom with the first 13 letters of the alphabet all over his fur.

Betapaw - a light purple she with the last 13 letters of the alphabet all over her fur.

Stretchpaw - a forest green tabby tom with stretchy limbs and neck.

**Queens: **Paintedpelt - a white she with paint splatters all over fur and a paint brush tail. (mother to Onekit, a black she with green stripes, and Zerokit, a green tom with black stripes.

Featherfur - a dark brown she with a white head and feathers instead of fur. (mother to Stripekit, a tom with pink and blue banding-type stripes, Bloomkit, a silver she with orchids beginning to sprout from her fur, and Scourgekit, a black kit with a single white paw.)

**Elders: **Galaxytalon - a plain grey-blue she who seems to be crazy.

Echofang - a light yellow-and-red tom with tiny batlike wings.

**_AN: im guna leve out da othr 2 clanz bcuz they arnt importn yet adn i want thm suprize! agin thx to Sin 4 helpin me!_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**An: hi guiz!1 i got onli 1 revuw but i did hte chaptr aniway! alot of cats iz imprtnt so evri1s fav charrie haz a plaice! 2 tha story!1 thnx agin to Sin 4 helpin meh! also wut iz a trolefic?**_

It was a rather nice morning in the camp of BluffClan, and the sun was rising in the otherwise-empty white sky. The cats in the clan were beginning to stir, it was the beginning of a new day. Lightstar, being the cat he is, was up at the crack of dawn, though he had to wait for the others to wake up, despite being leader, as when he woke up, the sun hadn't even risen, and every cat would have been exhausted - last time he woke them up immediately, their hunting was terrible, they barely marked the borders, and could barely get anything done from exhaustion. While he waited, he uncomfortably fiddled around with the star bead on his necklace, he kept having an uneasy feeling about this day.

Meanwhile, in the warriors' den, a tiny cavern sheltered by the cliff, Coffeeclaw was the first one awake. She was a rather disheveled mess, her fur sticking out in every direction. She quickly groomed herself and made her way to a small pool in camp, where she took a few coffee beans and a small heater she had on hand, and made herself some coffee. This woke up Electronicvision quickly, who was previously sleeping as well as a cat with a TV for a head could sleep.

"Coffeeclaw, are you making coffee again? You know nobody else in the clan drinks it!" Electronicvision yowled from inside the warrior's den. Or, at least, she yowled as best she could, as she could only speak by flipping through the channels to find the words she needed. She had all of the TV shows on her channels memorized, however.

"But I have to have my coffee in the mornings… That's why they named me Coffeeclaw, I think." she replied, now lapping away at the coffee she had made.

Shatteredsoul's three bodies all got up at once, each putting on a necklace with a differently-colored card. The colors were red, yellow, and blue, and it was the only way other cats could tell them apart. Not that it really mattered, as the miniature hive mind rarely were separated. "Please turn-" "your volume-" "down a little." said the three Shatteredsouls, in order from red to blue. "We were trying to get in a little extra sleep." Yellow Shatteredsoul complained, with the other two nodding in unison.

"It's time to be up, anyway." All of the others heard Dubstepfall say this from somewhere in the den. She got up and left the den rather quickly. "C'mon, rise and shine. It's time to set up the morning patrols."

Moonsong got up, stretching her beautiful, perfect legs and leaving the den. "Animechan! Sinwhisper!" Get up or you'll be late~!" she mewed, the sun shining in her beautiful purple eyes.

Animechan got up immediately and ran over to Moonsong. "Konnichiwa, Moonsong! Today's gonna be a kawaii day, I can feel it!"

Sinwhisper took a little longer to get up, however. "I'd rather sleep." she grumbled a little, though she was still going to get up for her friend Moonsong. "I hope we manage to catch lots of prey!"

The other cats ran up to Moonsong, their eyes filled with happiness. "Oh, hi Moonsong!" meowed Gearfoot, a hint of a blush on his fur. "Of course your patrol will, with Moonsong on it! She's the best in the clan!"

"Aww, you're just saying that!" Moonsong replied modestly.

Rainbowwhisker then budged her way through. "The leader and deputy are waiting for us, kitties! They'll be pretty mad if we aren't there for the morning patrol!" Her best friend, Chimaera, nodded in agreement, though her tail slumped on the ground, looking annoyed. Chimaera could only speak a little bit of cat, so she mostly just nodded and made tail gestures.

All of the cats left the den, ready to be assigned to patrols. That is, except for Darkfang, who was heading straight to the nursery to see his mate, Paintedpelt. The nursery was a small thicket of vines, sheltered with some rocks. It was rather far from the edge of the bluff, to prevent clumsy kits from falling off. Paintedpelt was awake, but her kits were sound asleep.

"Be quiet please, Darkfang, Onekit and Zerokit aren't up yet," Paintedpelt whispered, Darkfang then nodding. However, Onekit and Zerokit were not asleep for long, as Featherfur's rowdy trio were wide awake and ready to cause trouble. Scourgekit ran over to Zerokit and batted at his side.

"Zerokit! Zerokit, wake up! I turned 5 moons today!" Scourgekit squealed excitedly, his blue eyes wide with happiness.

This was enough to get Zerokit - and Onekit as well - up and excited. "5 moons? Wow! Soon you can be an apprentice, and then you'll be a warrior!" replied Zerokit.

Onekit, however, was a lot more on the sad side. "But we're only three moons, Zerokit! We'll be alone in the nursery for two more moons after they get to sleep in the apprentice's den!"

But before Zerokit could reply, Stripekit barreled into his side. "5 moons! 5 moons!" Stripekit squealed happily.

Darkfang cringed a little. "Stripekit, don't play so rough with Zerokit. He's two moons younger than you are."

"Don't worry, we'll show you all the cool warrior stuff we learn." Orchidkit piped up, back laying where her mother was. Featherfur was just trying to get more shuteye.

"Come on, Darkfang. Dubstepfall is setting up patrols!" meowed Spookyskull from outside. Spookyskull had a crush on Darkfang, but he wouldn't let himself show it, as Darkfang already had a mate. But he would still at least help him stay on-task.

"Okay, Coffeeclaw, you and Corpsepaw should just train today. You too, Totembark and Stretchpaw. Moonsong, you go with Animechan and Sinwhisper on a hunting patrol. Bring your apprentice, too. Chimaera, Gearfoot, and Gabenose, patrol the IslandClan border-" announced Dubstepfall, though he was then interrupted by Gabenose.

"I'm not going to go in a border patrol with three cats." Gabenose said stubbornly.

"Riiight. Then, Chimaera, you go with Rainbowwhisker and Fuzzyfur to check the FrostClan border. "Darkfang, you go on a hunting patrol with Oreopath, and fill in for Rubberpaw as a mentor."

A few days before, Rubberpaw's mentor had vanished without a trace. However, there was still hope he would come back, so every day, someone would take up the role of mentoring Rubberpaw.

"I already have an apprentice, Alphapaw, remember?" interrupted Oreopath.

"Darkfang can take care of Rubberpaw. Also, some training with another apprentice never hurt anyone." explained Dubstepfall. "Spookyskull, Electronicvision, and Shatteredsoul, i'll go with you on a hunting patrol. And… that's everyone."

Everyone split up, with some of the cats taking off their necklaces, to make sure their Star Beads didn't get damaged while they were out. The Star Beads were actually the souls of StarClan cats in a material form, and many of the cats had Star Beads of their deceased loved ones, so they could talk to them again even though they were now in StarClan.

Even though the morning was beautiful, and the morning went like any other, Lightstar still felt something bad was going to happen. He just couldn't tell what.

_**AN: soz that dis charptr was so borign! but ther was alot of introhz. teh neckst chaprtr wil b mor EXSITIN! pls reveiw!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_aN;: i am doin cahpta 2 now! plz giv gud revews! thx 2 Sin agin!_**

Serpenttail paced back and forth in her den, her eyes filled with worry and fear. She fiddled around with the Star Beads on her necklace - each one was of a deceased leader or medicine cat. The Star Beads of high ranking cats such as those were always given to the medicine cat, as they were the ones who usually delivered prophecies. And such a prophecy had been given to Serpenttail last night.

"As madness continues to reign and the Clans fall into darkness, the secret of the stars will soon reveal itself." The prophecy echoed in her head. The only part she really understood was "Clans fall into darkness." She had known from her past history of being a medicine cat that when there was a prophecy, something bad was going to happen. But… madness continuing to reign? All seemed normal in the Clans, there was nothing wrong with them.

And she could not understand just how great the stars' secret could be.

Moonsong walked delicately in the pristine grass, making sure she would not scare the prey away. She was hunting with her apprentice, with Animechan watching carefully to help in case something went wrong.

"Betapaw," she whispered to her apprentice. "You have to get down into a crouching position if you want to catch something." Betapaw nodding, then dropping into the hunting position, her eyes focused on a small vole nibbling at the roots of a large tree. Then, with a leap of her powerful, yet young legs, she pounced on it, killing it instantly.

"Not too shabby for a first try without Moonsong babying you," Sinwhisper praised.

Moonsong wasn't very insulted by the comment. "Betapaw's still young. I think my helping her has really made her increase in skill! Why, she might become a warrior before her brother!"

Animechan nodded in agreement. "Wow, wouldn't a 6-moon old warrior be so kawaii? And in battle, nobody who's sugoi would hurt such a young looking warrior!"

Suddenly, Moonsong paused for a second. "I just had a horrible feeling go over my whole body," she said, worried.

"It's probably nothing, Moonsong." Sinwhisper reassured.

"No… I think something really bad is going to happen to HillClan soon." she mewed.

Gearfoot checked the IslandClan border multiple times, trying to ignore Gabenose. _Why did Dubstepfall pair me up with HIM?_ Gearfoot thought.

"…after 5000 years in development, hopefully it'll have been worth the wait…" Gabenose rambled, somewhat aware that Gearfoot wasn't listening.

Gearfoot, however, was daydreaming about Moonsong. He really loved her, and wished to be her mate. But nearly everyone else was also in love with her. He felt that he didn't even have a chance. At least, Gabenose wasn't interested.

However, while Gearfoot was idly marking the borders over and over again, attempting to drown out Gabenose's talk of such things as "Team Fortress 2" and "Half Life 3", a pungent scent filled his nose. Turning around, he spotted a patrol of four IslandClan cats, two warriors and two apprentices.

"You're over our border." hissed one of the apprentices. Gearfoot checked the border, only to find that the scent marks of IslandClan were very faint here.

"Then where is the border?" he asked, his voice becoming challenging.

The IslandClan patrol led them back for quite a bit, to a somewhat fresher border. However, there were few HillClan border markings here.

"This isn't the border. This is part of our territory." Gearfoot hissed, Gabenose also now taking a defensive stance.

"Why don't you tell your leader? We agreed for him to give us some of his territory. IslandClan needs more prey." one of the warriors explained, his voice as kind as a cactus.

"This is ours, IslandClan." Gabenose threatened.

"Turn back and tell your leader and there will be no fight." the apprentice hissed.

Gearfoot decided that the last thing he needed was to fight with IslandClan. "Come on, Gabenose. We're going back to tell the leader."

"But we can't just give them our territory." Gabenose replied.

"I said, let's go." Gearfoot repeated.

There was no more arguing. They angrily stalked away from the now smirking IslandClan cats, ready to go to their leader for an explanation.

Darkfang and Oreopath sniffed around for something to catch. This part of the forest was rather odd, as mice strangely made of candy now populated it.

"I smell something!" Alphapaw meowed, quieting down only at the last syllable, realizing she might scare away all the prey. Alphapaw then leaped straight at a candy mouse, slapping her paw down on its back to catch it.

"That's a pretty strange way to catch mice." Darkfang remarked. "But at least it works."

"That's how I always did it back when I lived alone!" Oreopath said. Oreopath had actually been a former loner, but got taken in by HillClan. However, he was never one to quickly abandon his odd way of catching prey.

Quickly, Darkfang spotted another one, deciding to just catch it himself, instead of waiting for Rubberpaw to notice it.

Darkfang then carefully stalked the small candy mouse, its gelatin eyes scanning the area for danger. However, the mouse was completely unaware that Darkfang was right behind it, preparing to pounce. Then, he leaped at it, however, the mouse noticed him, and Darkfang managed to only grab it by its licorice tail, still managing to catch it. He delivered a swift killing bite to its neck, and scuffed up some dirt to bury it in.

"That was a close capture," he said, Rubberpaw not paying attention.

"You lived alone once? That's so cool!" Rubberpaw mewed to Oreopath.

"Yeah, I was a loner, all on my own, fending for myself!" Oreopath answered, clearly bragging. "I had to teach myself how to hunt all on my own, but I still made it!"

Darkfang let out an annoyed sigh. "You did not teach yourself, Darkfang. You just asked for help from your fancy other-dimension friends. You're so full of yourself!"

"Other-dimension friends?" Rubberpaw asked, curiously.

"Oreopath can visit other dimensions!" Alphapaw explained, a little smug by the fact that Oreopath was his mentor.

"Wow, really?" Rubberpaw mewed.

"Yeah, he can, but only mentally." Darkfang replied, before Oreopath could speak up again. "This conversation is going to scare off all of the prey in the forest!"

Rainbowwhisker shuddered at the chill of the breeze blowing in from FrostClan's territory. "I don't like checking the FrostClan border. It's so cold here."

"That's why it's called FrostClan, I think. Or maybe their hearts are just cold." replied Fuzzyfur. However, it was easier for Fuzzyfur, as she had lots more fur than the others.

Chimaera nodded. "Yes. FrostClan bad." she said, with the best of her understanding of catspeak. Her tail then hissed as Chimaera picked up a foul scent. "Death smell," Chimaera warned, running in the direction of the scent.

"What? Something smells dead?" Rainbowwhisker asked, worried, then running after Chimaera.

To their horror, down on the border was the corpse of a FrostClan cat, with strange scratch marks too large to be those of a cat.

"This can't be good." Fuzzyfur mewed.

**_an: thuts enuf 4 tis chapter! in teh neckst 1 we fin owt wat hapenz 2 them adn waht iz goin on wif the deps patorl and hte app tranin! an also bad stuf hapens mor! thx Sin 4 helpin wit spelin! also she rites teh partz wif sinwisker cuz sinwisker is her cat_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_AN; oh mi gos guiz im so sry!11! i dint mean 2 lev tis fic behidn! but im bac adn so iz Sin(tanks sin!)! pls engoi!1!_**

Corpsepaw swiped with his claws sheathed at Stretchpaw, who quickly dodged with his stretching powers. Stretchpaw then retaliated by reaching his arm out a rather long way and knocking Corpsepaw away.

"Don't get too rough, you guys. Remember, we're just training." Coffeeclaw chided.

"Calm down, girl. They'll be fine. You're just overprotective of your apprentice, you're not letting Corpsepaw get stronger." Totembark replied.

"Maybe nobody ever realized that he couldn't get stronger! He's basically a zombie, he'll only crumble more and more! I'm trying to keep him safe!" Coffeeclaw snapped, only realizing what she said after she said it.

"C-Coffeeclaw, you don't really mean that… right?" Corpsepaw stammered, looking up at his mentor, his dull amber eyes widening as much as a reanimated corpse could. But then, his feelings of shame burned into anger. "Look, it's not my fault i'm a rotting body! Sometimes I feel like you'd like it better if I actually died, wouldn't you?!"

"Woah, Corpsepaw. You're really overdoing it. Chill, man." Totembark said.

"Wait, Corpsepaw, i'm sorry-" Coffeeclaw began, trying to apologize, but stumbling on the words. "I didn't mean- I'm-"

"No! This happens every day, Coffeeclaw! You think i'm useless because i'm falling apart!" Corpsepaw continued. "Well, let me tell you something- do you think anyone likes it when you wake up everyone in the clan making coffee? Or stopping to drink it in the middle of a battle or hunt?! No! No, no, no! You just mess things up with your dumb coffee addiction, and yet you call me useless! Maybe you're the useless one! Maybe you should be an apprentice!"

"I… I…" Coffeeclaw stuttered, sadness in her eyes.

"Now that was completely unnecessary!" Stretchpaw snapped.

Corpsepaw was now taking deep breaths, a strip of skin falling off his leg. Maybe he had been kind of harsh on Coffeeclaw.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Coffeeclaw whimpered, turning around and dashing away from the small plain they trained on.

"Corpsepaw… no." Stretchpaw said, sadly.

"That was not chill." said Totembark.

The rotting tom didn't reply, his jaw dropped in horror of what he had said to his mentor. He idly fiddled with the star bead on his necklace, a necklace that he, unlike the others, never took off. As everyone stood there in shock, only Corpsepaw noticed the fact that it had a dim black aura around it, which quickly faded away, and only he paid attention to the foggy darkness swirling around inside it.

Dubstepfall crept along the ground, the intense purple eye that wasn't covered by hair focused on a bird pecking at the ground. Going for the kill, she pounced, and as she landed, muffled music came out from under her long hair.

"You should turn that off before you scare off all the prey in the forest." Spookyskull commented, the bones on the skeleton he wore clattering together. But really, he was thinking about Corpsepaw. He was so jealous of that apprentice, why could an apprentice be able to be a skeleton and survive and not HillClan's resident skeleton fanatic?

"I could say the same to you, skeleton-dude." Dubstepfall remarked, brushing her hair out of the way and hitting an off button right by her other eye, which was actually a speaker. "Crazy skeleton wannabe, with that skeleton on your back always making noise."

"There is no-" "need to-" "bicker, you two." the three cats comprising Shatteredsoul said. "Why can't other cats get along as well as me?" said the one wearing the yellow card. Although, when he said "me", he referred to the three of them.

Spookyskull shook his head. "Easy for you to say. You're all the same cat. Me and Dubstepfall have been rivals since we were apprentices, and you know that."

"Guys." Electronicvision 'spoke' up, trying to get their attention. "You may want to look at this."

"What is it, 'Telly?" _**(an: sin sed telly wuld b a cute niknam 4 her)**_ the three bodies of Shatteredsoul asked in unison, the rest of the hunting patrol walking over.

Electronicvision pointed her paw towards a small hole, filled to the brim with star beads, with dirt on top, as though someone had been trying to bury them. But these ones looked strange - they had a weird blue tint to them, and the inside was grainy and static crackled inside.

"That's a lot of star beads." was all Dubstepfall could say on the matter, in complete awe.

Lightstar stood in the medicine den, Serpenttail padding up to him. "You got it too, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. The prophecy doesn't bode well for our Clan." answered Lightstar, his voice almost a whisper. "I have a dark feeling that the stars' secret may very well end up destroying us all."

"You want me to stop trying to find out what it is, don't you?" Serpenttail replied, her voice turning harsh.

"Exactly." he said, his eyes narrowing.

Serpenttail shook her head. "I think the elder, Galaxytalon, is onto something. She speaks of a past four Clans, in a world very different from ours, yet they trod the same land as us."

"Are you letting that crazy old cat's stories get into your head, Serpenttail?" he asked, tilting his head. "You've been growing distant ever since you heard there even was a secret StarClan was keeping from us."

"Maybe I have been." she said.

"I'm worried about you." Lightstar sighed. "You know, I had always thought we'd grow up as warriors together. I didn't think that you'd become the medicine cat and…" He didn't finish his sentence.

Serpenttail already knew what he was going to say, even if he didn't say it. "You know we can't be together. The life of a medicine cat is a hard one, and every time a medicine cat has fallen in love, it's ended in failure. You're a leader. You should know better than anyone that the clan comes first."

"That doesn't stop you from trying to find out this secret of the stars, even if it could spell doom for our clan," Lightstar said under his breath, in a mixture of disappointment, sadness, and fear. "And yet, you won't let us be together…"

Serpenttail heard, but didn't stop him as he turned around and left the den.

**_aN: i hop u guiz war paitent enuf 2 wait 4 dis captur! tankz 2 sin agan, an also we r gun mak a wiki 4 tis stroy so u can kep trak of al tha caractors! but it not maed yet._**


	5. Chapter 4

**_AN: nun of da carsctars u'v see yet r in dis chaptr. it haev a nu caricters hoo wil b moor impratent l8tr!1! tanks 2 sin! she also desirgnd dis charaieter 4 me!1! also pepel assign if ther chars kan appear in the stori, ye they can but u had to gig me mor info on them, liek what clan r thei in, if thay shud b recurin baakrond chariectrs, and wat u want thim to sai, if dey say anithign. also this captor is MISTEERIUS AND MAYBI CREPPY, so ENGOY! sin wrot teh furst pairagraf 4 me. it alsu hass a wurd dat culd b a lil not gud 4 kidz so if u r kid then b carful!_**

The bright seafoam green with dark red speckles she padded back and forth, pacing uncertainly. While it had only been an hour, it felt like she had been waiting for decades. Her glowing red pupils, mere pinpricks of light, flitted back and forth within her sockets which appeared to be otherwise empty. A thick, dark liquid seemed to flow from them, which looked like an infinite abyss. At the end of her tail was a second mouth, with immense sharp jaws with alabaster fangs which looked more like shimmering white shards of glass. If a cat who didn't know her were to look upon the spectacle, it would look as if she were fearing an attack on her life, or had just witnessed the crimson fluid from, say, a lover, flow out right before her eyes. But no, she was merely waiting for a visitor.

"He should be here by now…" she mewed. "If he takes any longer, I may just leave-" Before she could finish her sentence, she heard the crunching of leaves, though the leaves in this place she was in were crinkled and rotten.

"I showed up, girly." a large light blue wolf said. He had black swirl markings in constantly shifting patterns on his legs, and the light blue was kind of like sky blue, but a little darker than that.

"Don't call me that." she replied, with a hint of anger in her voice. "We're not friends. If we weren't trapped in this hell together, I wouldn't be talking to you at all."

"Do I have to remind you that you're the only one trapped here? I can leave whenever I want." the wolf sighed. "You can't leave this place."

"I don't care! I'm going to try to get out anyway! It's the only way to see her again." she mewed, with a hint of longing on her voice.

"Still thinking about Whisperwing, huh?" he said. "Gal, you wouldn't even be here if it weren't for her. She roped you into doing it, and then you got caught in the act and got sent to miniature kitty hell."

"She was doing what was best for her kit! She thought that Heartkit's mentor wouldn't let him live up to the fullest!" the cat hissed defensively. "We may have killed a few cats in the process, but we were trying to give him the mentor he deserved!"

"Okay, Jawtail - lemme tell ya something. If she was doing what was best for her kit, would she really try to control him?" the wolf said, rolling his dark blue eyes.

"What are you talking about, you dumb mutt? Cats can't control others from within their star beads!" Jawtail said.

"You're really out of the loop, hon. Why don't you ever check that little peephole of yours? Look outside the star bead for once." he growled. "Also, how did you know she was dead without figuring out Heartkit was dead, too?"

"Heartkit can't be dead, though. He's training, isn't he? Dusk said he was an apprentice!" she mewled, trying not to believe it. "Dawn, you said the Walkers never lie!"

"Kitty, us Walkers may never lie, but you really think he would have told you everything? He's always preferred the bright star beads, that dingy little mutt. He's probably still trying to convince the Great Ones to swap our jobs, instead of just sneaking into the star beads he prefers. What a useless brother." Dawn sounded rather annoyed just talking about him. "He's just doing the bare minimum of his job. Look, kiddo. Heartkit may be dead, but he is an apprentice. And Whisperwing has influence over his actions. And by the way, if you want to look for him, through the star porthole, you're gonna need to do more than look up the name Heartkit."

"Why?" Jawtail asked, her eyes narrowing.

"That's not his name anymore." Dawn replied, and then tearing open a small, bright and starry portal with his claw, which vanished as soon as he went through.

Jawtail could do little more than watch as he left, silently cursing at the Walkers under her breath.


End file.
